Romeo & Cinderella
by hotaru satsugei
Summary: Su amor era como el de Romeo y Julieta, pero ellos resultaron mas listos y decidieron cambiar roles, el seria Romeo y ella Cenicienta , para asi escapar de toda la sociedad y poder casarse.


Mire de nuevo por la ventana esperando tu llegada aunque temía porque te descubrieran si es que no tenías cuidado al entrar, pero yo sabía que tendrías cuidado porque yo siempre confiaba en ti por eso intente descansar, me acosté en la cama pero todavía estaba intranquila y no podía descansar porque tú siempre ocupabas cada rincón de mi mente, luego vinieron mis recuerdos de cómo te conocí.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba en el parque con mis amigos pero se fueron yendo uno por uno hasta que yo me quede sola, no quería irme a mi casa y escuchar de nuevo las peleas que mis padres ni tampoco presenciarlas como la otra vez que me obligaron a estar con ellos en una de tantas peleas. Mi vista se concentraba en una pareja de enamorados que se encontraban cerca de un lago que tenía el parque y también observaba como el chico le daba uvas a su chica, ya saben, las cosas típicas que hacen las parejas. Estaba tan concentrada en observarlos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado en el pasto junto a mí._

_-Mirar fijamente a las parejas es de mala educación – me regaño una voz masculina y yo me sorprendí y me asuste , no me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba junto a mí, volteé mi cabeza a mi derecha y ahí estaba un chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados muy hermosos con una sonrisa arrogante, realmente guapo -¿Lo sabías?- pregunto burlón y yo me sonroje completamente avergonzada y oculte mi rostro entre mis rodillas pero la levante nuevamente cuando él empezó a reírse levemente – Tranquila, te comprendo, cuando uno está soltero y aburrido hace lo mismo ¿no?- me preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez sonriéndome tiernamente y me perdí en esos ojos dorados que eran bellísimos y únicos ya que nunca había visto ese color de ojos en ninguna parte._

_-¿Quién dice que soy soltera?- le pregunté curiosa y a la vez burlona por su cara de sorpresa pero luego el sonrió con coquetería y me miro fijamente lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa._

_-Porque eres fea – dijo mirándome seriamente y yo me levante totalmente enojada por su insulto luego él se echo a reír como loco. _

_-¡COMO TE ATREVES IDIOTA!- le grite fuertemente furiosa y estuve apunto de irme pero una mano me agarro mi muñeca, me volteé enojada sabiendo que era el pero no me dio tiempo de gritarle que me soltara porque sus labios tocaron los míos con desesperación y yo confundida al principio no había correspondido pero después cedí. Fueron segundos lo que duro el beso hasta que yo me separe de él por falta de aire y me le quede viendo confundida y sonrojada._

_-Eres bellísima y se que eres soltera porque si hubieras tenido novio …- no termino de hablar porque se acerco lentamente a mi odio – No hubiera descansado hasta que te separaras de él para estar conmigo – me susurro y yo me puse nerviosa, no pude decir ninguna palabra porque el de nuevo unió nuestros labios y yo esta vez correspondí inmediatamente. Cuando nos separamos el me miraba con cariño – Inuyasha- murmuró para caminar al lado contrario de donde yo estaba._

_-¿Eh?- estaba confundida por lo que el había dicho._

_-Mi nombre es Inuyasha- volteo a verme sonriendo arrogantemente para después guiñarme y siguió caminando._

_-¡ESPERA!- lo detuve agarrando su mano y me sonroje al instante al tocarla –Emm Kagome, soy Kagome- me presente nerviosa y él me sonrió pícaramente, se me acerco lentamente y yo pensé que me iba a besar pero no me beso en los labios si no que en la mejilla._

_-Gusto en conocerte – me susurro en el oído lo cual me provoco un escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda – Y por cierto, vivo cerca de este parque, en ese edificio, por si me quieres visitar- se alejo de mí y me señalo un hermoso edificio color crema, nos despedimos y me le quede viendo aun sonrojada pero con una sonrisa de felicidad._

_FINFLASHBACK_

Si bien, me enamore de él en ese bello instante, me causo problemas tiempo después de que les dije a mis padres que era su novia, lo cual no les gusto para nada y desde ese entonces no me dejan salir , solo para ir a la escuela y ellos iban por mí en cuanto salía de la escuela. Espere impaciente a que entrara por el balcón y me abrazara con esos brazos largos y fuertes para que me estrujara contra su duro pecho y cálido que me daba una sensación de protección que jamás había sentido ni siquiera en los brazos de mi mamá o papá.

-¿En que piensas?- me preguntó su varonil voz sorprendiéndome e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos como la primera vez que nos conocimos. El estaba detrás mío y me volteé para ver que sus ojos dorados estaban ahora rojos por el llanto -¿Qué?, crees que soy de piedra o qué?- pregunto burlón por ver mi reacción - No te quiero perder y obviamente tengo que llorar por no poder estar junto a ti – me dijo con tristeza mientras que me abrazaba con ternura. A mí se me escapaban lagrimas que caían a la colcha de la cama y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho, el rió por mi actitud y me empezó a acariciar el cabello lentamente -¿Cómo la primera vez no? , siempre te andas escondiendo para evitar mi mirada pero ¿Por qué lo haces? Si sabes que me encanta ver tus hermosos ojos chocolate- me dijo en el oído y me sonroje sonriendo como una total enamorada.

-Los escondo porque no me gustan que me vean llorar – dije para seguir llorando en su pecho – Y lo sabes – le dije entre el llanto, el se tenso y me estrujo más hacia él.

-Si – aceptó acariciándome la espalda delicadamente – Lo sé pequeña – susurró dolido y sentí que mi cabello húmedo, levante mi rostro para observarlo mejor y vi que unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos dorados –A mí tampoco me gusta que me vean llorar pero, ahora no me importa – me besó tiernamente la frente – No me importa- volvió a repetir y sentí como mi frente se ponía húmeda y sus lagrimas me mojaban el rostro, el se separo lentamente de mi, se quito su camiseta y me estaba secando el rostro con ternura , yo en cambio lo miraba sorprendida – Así estas más hermosa – termino de secarme y me sonrió con profundo amor, yo le correspondí la sonrisa, tome su camiseta rápidamente y ahora yo empecé a secar su rostro, y ahora el mantenía esa cara de sorpresa y confusión pero luego sonrió arrogantemente , me agarro la mano con la que le estaba secando y me miro fijamente – Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – me acaricio la mejilla y cerré los ojos disfrutando la dulce sanción que sentía por su tacto.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esta clase de sorpresa ¿No crees?- le pregunté todavía con los ojos cerrados y conociéndolo bien, sonrió arrogantemente como él suele hacerlo. Abrí los ojos lentamente porque deje de sentir su mano en mejilla, el se encontraba sentado en el balcón mirando la luna , yo confundida me acerque hacia ti y te toque el hombro preocupada por ti – Inuyasha- lo llame dulcemente y el se volteo hacia mi seriamente y se paró de golpe avanzando hacia la puerta de salida de mi cuarto aun sin la camisa puesta - ¡INUYASHA!- le grite fuertemente pero me arrepentí, mis padres pudieron a verme escuchado y desee en el fondo de mi corazón que no me hayan oído, el se volteo todavía serio y ya estaba a punto de girar la perilla y yo empecé a llorar con mis manos ocultando mis ojos.

-Ya me canse de todo esto – ocultó sus ojos y de lejos pude ver como fruncía el ceño y apretaba fuertemente sus puños – No quiero seguir ocultándolo – estaba subiendo su tono de voz y se podía saber que estaba enojado por el modo en que lo dijo.

-Pero….. no te quiero perder..- le explique con el corazón y el levanto la cabeza sorprendido y me miro con tristeza pero aun con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero siento que ….- apretó mas la perilla furioso y mirando a la puerta – siento que no quieres estar conmigo - bajo la cabeza enojado y abrió la puerta de golpe y mi mundo se vino abajo , me senté en el frio suelo y empecé a gritar su nombre.

-¡INUYASHA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y me abrase a mi misma como si él fuera el que me estuviera abrazando, mire de nuevo por donde él estaba y para mi sorpresa el me miraba con una sonrisa triste y cerró la puerta lentamente y yo lo mire aterrada todavía – No…. No te va…llas…. N..o m..e dejes….- tartamudee con temor y cerre los ojos fuertemente deseando que el viniera hacia donde yo estaba y que el me dijera que todo estaba bien y el permanecería a mi lado para siempre.

-No lo hare – sentí su voz demasiado cerca de mí, abrí los ojos rápidamente y el estaba ahí , sonriéndome y mirándome burlón – Me encanta cuando te pones dramática – me confesó y me abrazo fuertemente y de repente me vinieron ganas de golpearlo hasta que él quedara inconsciente.

-Idiota- lo insulte escondiendo mi rostro de nuevo en su pecho – Me ashutate Baboso – le dije infantilmente y él se rio de mi voz de bebe que yo había usado.

-¿A si?- pregunto con la misma voz que yo utilice, me separe de él y le di un leve golpe en la cabeza- Ay babosa – se acaricio su cabeza y mostraba una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-No mas que tu – le mire sonriendo triunfante, me pare de golpe y mire hacia el balcón, imaginando como seria nuestra huida.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazándome tiernamente, yo asentí y me voltee para verlo a los ojos los cuales reflejaban esperanza. Me fui directo a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama, abrí uno de sus cajones y agarre un papel doblado que hace mucho tiempo había escrito, por si me entraba valentía y decidía de una vez por todas largarme, hoy era ese día. La abrí con cuidado y la puse encima de mí cama, la acaricie y sonreí con tristeza pero luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, ya estaría con él, por fin de tanto tiempo estaría con el – ¿Lista?- preguntó ansioso mi amado y yo asentí nerviosa y sonriéndole con confianza, el asintió feliz, me tomo por la cintura y me beso desesperado y yo le correspondí de la misma forma, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos lentamente hacia el balcón – Yo me lanzare primero luego tu ¿vale?- yo asentí y él se lanzó, yo preocupada de que se hubiera hecho algo, me asome aterrada hacia el piso y por suerte el había caído de pie, yo estaba a punto de lanzarme pero él me sorprendió porque se hinco y saco una cajita – Planeaba dártelo en tu cuarto pero al parecer estabas muy exaltada como para recibir una noticia fuerte – abrió la cajita y me sorprendí aun mas al ver que era un anillo y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos chocolate y no pude evitar lanzarme con los brazos abiertos. Vi su cara de terror porque él no esperaba que me lanzara en ese preciso momento, pero afortunadamente me atrapo y los dos nos reímos – ¿Entonces es un si?- pregunto burlón y yo le mire seriamente.

-No estúpido solo me lance porque te iba a decir que no – dije sarcásticamente y el rió como loco por lo que dije – Claro que si baboso, por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo – acepte gustosa y ahora el me miro serio.

-Yo nunca dije que te casaras conmigo – ataco el serio y yo le mire enojada – Es broma, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Kagome Higurashi? – me pregunto acercando mas nuestros cuerpos y mirándome fijamente.

-Ya te dije que si Idiota- bromeé y le bese con todo el amor que podría expresar en ese momento y él me estrujo mas – Me duele- me queje entre besos.

-Khe!- murmuro y me volvió a besar.

FIN

**¿Muy malo? ¿Bueno?¿Excelente?¿Hermoso? Diganmelo en un review porfa :3, no sean malos, si *w* ¿Demasiado dramático y cursi? Dejen sus reviews que es el pan de cada dia en fanfiction :D**


End file.
